Saving The One You Love
by SpecialMe99
Summary: Ray finds out that Stealla is being abused and raped by her ex-boyfriend. What will he do to save the one he loves? Will she even let him help her? I know the summary sucks so plz R&R.
1. Witnessed

RAY'S P.O.V:

I wonder what's wrong with Yamanda, since Tuesday she's been acting weird. And she's been wearing a lot of blush lately, not that I was watching her closely. Oh look there she is now hanging with Lemon Head friends, UGH! I think it's time for one of our daily fights. WOW! I just realized what she was wearing, leather jeans clinging to her bottom showing of her curves, and a red T-shirt which hugged her tiny form with the word 'DANGEROUS' written at the top, she wore ankle high leather boots with a 3" heel and to top it off a leather jacket. She looks really HOT, wait? what? Did I just Yamanda was hot; they must have drugged the cafeteria food I ate. Anyway her friends just left so time for the show.

"What's up Yamanda those loser mouth friends of yours finally ditched you," all she did was rolled her eyes and walked away so I followed her and continued, "so what no insults today Yamanda" she still didn't reply so I continued, "what's up with you lately, finally figured out that you're too stupid to be in your family or that nobody really likes you," so not true I thought to myself. I had my signature smirk on but it slowly faded when she turned around and started on my case, "Okay, listen here Beech I'm really not in the mood for your stupid games right now and I have better things to do that waste my time arguing with you." Ouch! That one hurt but I'm not going to accept defeat just yet so I think I'll just see how far I can push her. "Wow Yamanda, that one hurt," I put my hand over my heart in fake pain. "So is this whole makeup thing to catch my attention more because if it is, well you failed," this caused her to turn around yet again and she started talking, "And yet still you're standing here talking to me." Well she did have a point there. I didn't say anything so she continued, "you know something Beech I would rather deal with the whole soccer team than stand here arguing with you," wow someone pissed her off big judging by the look on her face. "Wow Yamanda who got you pissed," but before she could say anything I cut her off, "wait don't tell me, did your parents finally disowned you for being so stupid." Now judging by the pained expression on her face I could see that, that one struck a nerve. She clenched her fists and was ready to charge at me but then she calmed down and unclenched her fists and let out a breath and said "You know what this is just a waste of my time" and with those words said she walked away. Something urged me to go after her but I just brushed it aside and walked off to my next class

AFTER SCHOOL

Nobody's P.O.V:

After school Stella had detention and Ray had soccer practice, so when he was finished and was walking to his car he saw her walking across the parking lot. He was about to call her out when a car pulled up right in front of her taking her by surprise. She seemed almost scared as she saw a tall male figure with black hair and brown eyes come out of the car and walk towards her. Ray just stood there and watched as the scene played out.

Meanwhile with Stella:

"Jason what are you doing here?" Stella asked in an almost cracked voice. Now Jason was Stella's boyfriend until a week ago when she caught him cheating, so his reply to her question was, "Stella look I know you don't want to see me right now but-" she had cut him off "Correction Jason I don't want to see you ever." Stella tried to walk around him but he pushed her back which made her slam against his car door. She let out a small gasp on impact and she knew this was going to be just like the night that she caught him cheating.

With Ray:

Ray watched as "that guy" which was what Ray called him talk to Stella but then something struck him all of a sudden; if his eyes weren't deceiving him he could clearly see that Stella was scared. He watched as the conversation went on until he saw Stella try to walk away from that guy only to be slammed against his car and he could she winced from the pain of the impact. He wanted to rush over there and give that guy a piece of his mind for hurting his Stella, what? Wait? Did Ray just called Stella his, like before he felt something in the pit of his stomach and this time he just couldn't ignore it. But by the time Ray was finished with his little conversation with his mind he only had time to see Stella being forced into the car and he could see she was fighting as much as she can but Ray couldn't act fast enough because when he snapped out of his dazed state, which was brought on by the thought of someone actually intimidating, that guy had already successfully forced Stella into to getting into the car and had drove off, which left another dazed Ray behind wondering what to do.

So this is my first Lemonade Mouth Fanfic so I hope you guys like it and tell me if I should continue. Please Review.

Xoxo,

KIM


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**I am really sorry that I am taking sooooooooo long to update but I am really stressed out right now with school. So please, please, please forgive me and I really am very, very, very, very sorry.**

**Xoxo,**

**KIM**


	3. Confrontations

Stella's P.O.V:

When Jason pushed me into his car and drove I just couldn't help myself but cry, but I was careful not to let him see me. While he was busy gobbling down a bottle of whiskey I tried to break free from the chain he tied me with but it just wouldn't budge. Something in the back of my head told me he planned this but then my mind rushed off to another thought. I wondered if anybody had seen everything that went down but my thoughts came to a halt when I was suddenly launched forward with a great force. And with this force came yet another injury to my waist where the chains were rubbing against exposed skin. I was then almost startled to death when Jason yanked my door open, quickly untied me and dragged me inside. While all this was taking place I finally came out of my shocked state and took in my surroundings, and that's when I realized that we were back in Rhode Islands. When I was finished with my realizations I was currently being pinned between the door of Jason's apartment and his drunken body and the only thing on my mind was fear. That's when he attacked my lips with his hungrily and my eyes widened in even more shock and when I thought that things couldn't get worse I was suddenly being thrown on his bed and being quickly stripped from my clothes. And then the unthinkable happened, he took away my only pride left.

**NEXT DAY**

Ray's P.O.V:

Today I'm going to confront Stella about what I saw yesterday. I sure hope that guy didn't hurt her in anyway because if he did I'm going to kick his sorry ass straight back inside of his mother. Oh look there she is now, wait a minute is she wearing even more makeup than yesterday? Is that even possible? Anyway I'm going to talk to her lunchtime and maybe if I'm lucky she won't spit on me with lemonade. DING! There goes the bell now I have Sex Ed. God I really hate that class but at least Stella's there to.

**AT LUNCH**

Stella's P.O.V:

Man it's becoming more and more difficult to hide these scars, I had to doge a flying bottle water so that it wouldn't wash of the makeup. Last night after he dumped me at my back door I took a long 2 hour bath trying to wash off the feeling of him on my skin. 'God I feel like such a prostitute.'

"And why would that be?", the voice came from behind me, God I can't believe I said that out loud I swiveled around to see who it was and to no surprise it was the one and only annoying jackass Ray Beech.

"Just buzz off Beech I really don't have the time to deal with you" and with that I started to walk away but he grabbed my risk and pulled me back.

"What the fu-" but he cut me off by saying, "I know about what happened yesterday," he said this in a hushed voice so that no one else around could hear. And when he said those words, it's as if time itself is moving extra slow but he snapped me out of my daze when he said, "what exactly is going on Stella."

When he said those six words every single memory which I vowed to always forget till the end of my life, all came gushing back into my head in that one moment. And I'm guessing he can see an expression on my face which consists of both hurt and sadness because he dragged me outside so we could talk alone.

"Stella, I'm worried about you okay, I saw the way he was handling you yesterday and I now that you were scared ,so who is he?" "I-I don't kn-know what your tal-talking ab-about" I couldn't help but stutter out these words. I tried to hold back the tears by biting my lips but I still felt one roll down my left cheek. "I saw everything yesterday so don't try to lie for me," "Look Beech I don't know what or who you saw but it wasn't me so can you please just drop it," I tried my best to say this with the little confidence I had left but it still came out shaky .And then he started to speak "Yamada" he warned and his eyes were stern yet there a was a glimpse of sorrow and something else which I just couldn't put my finger on. And then under his gaze I broke down right into his arms. He escorted me to a nearby bench where we both sat and I cried my heart out into his chest. Luckily no one else was there to see my breakdown, it was bad enough that Ray saw me in this state. When my crying started to ease up he asked me the same question yet again.

"Who is he?"

"He's my um ex-boyfriend, Jason"

"God Stella I don't care who he is," Ray was looking really frustrated at this point, "but you asked me who h-" but he cut me off "yeah, yeah, I know what I asked, but what's his story, I mean what does he think gives him the right to be messing with you like that."

"Well, we dated for two years before I moved here, but about a month before we moved here I caught him with my best friend or at least I thought she was my best friend in his bed," I stopped as I realized that there were teardrops dripping onto my jeans. He looked at me and started to wipe away my tears when he realized that my makeup was starting to come off and as soon as he was about to stop he noticed the black and blue mark under my eye. He stared at me with complete shook written all over his face and then managed to get some word out, "what the fuck is that mark?" "it's not-nothing" I stuttered out.

"Don't lie to me Stella," his voice was agitated with slight concern "there's no way a mark like that is nothing, so you better tell me the truth."

God why doesn't he just give up, doesn't he get that I don't want to talk about it, why does he even care we're supposed to hate each other. "why do you even want to know, it's not like you actually care, if I tell you it might be the talk of the school tomorrow, Stella Yamada fearless leader of lemonade mouth is being abused and raped by her ex-boyfriend." I tried my best to impersonate a news reporter and I wasn't aware of what I said till I played it over in my head to be sure and after seeing Ray's facial expression I knew that I just told my deepest, darkest secret to one Raymond Beech. After his minor heart attack he finally found some words to say "what the hell did you just say?" "n-nothing." Then there was a loud ring, yes saved by the bell. "Well we better get to class, don't want to be late." And before he could say anything I already got up and started walking away but he was faster so he caught up to me and turned me around to face him only to realize I was crying my eye balls out, he tried his best to calm me down but helplessly failed. He tried to pull me closer but I broke off his grasp and started to run only to collide with someone. And as if my day could get any worse, it just did cause it wasn't just someone I ran into, it was Jason and he was looking as mad as an agitated bull. But he wasn't staring at me, he was staring at Ray and Ray was staring right back with the same 'I'm going to kill you' look. There was a very disturbing silence and Jason was the first to break it "Stella can I talk to you for a minute," there was a pause "alone" he looked like he was about to erupt and I'm pretty sure Ray saw the scared expression when I stuttered out "S-s-sure." I looked at Ray and gave him a 'I'll be fine' look but it looked as though he wasn't buying it but instead of staying he began to walk away giving me a 'We're not done talking about this' look. Part of me was thankful he was gone but a huge part of me had wished he stayed or dragged me off with him.

Jason's P.O.V:

I waited until that guy past the corner then to deal with Stella. What she thinks that she can play around with my heart and get away with it, hell no that fucking bitch is going to get what's coming to her.

Ray's P.O.V:

I walked past the corner but then I heard a loud grunt so I took a few steps back to see what was going on. I'm guessing Jason thought I was gone because now Stella was on the ground holding her stomach. He then picked her up and slammed her against the wall so hard that it could have given her a concussion and he then started kissing her roughly and I could clearly see the tears streaming down her face. He started to pull her towards his car but this time I didn't let him take her. Before another second to pass I rushed over to them and before you knew it Jason was on the ground with a bloody nose and mouth and I was rushing away with Stella in my arms.

**So sorry about not updating sooner but here it is now, so hope you enjoyed and review please. :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Kim **


	4. Another AN

I'm so sorry you guys must hate me right now. God I'm such a horrible person. I promise you it will be updated but please don't hat me too much there's been a lot going on in my life, idk how to explain everything just please I'm begging you to forgive I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S LIFE THAT I WILL UPDATE SOON. Thanx you guys

Xoxo,

Kim


End file.
